Sango and Miroku
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. The POST MANGA story of Sango and Miroku. Moved to "General" from "Romance/General".
1. One Night

InuGirl1991

One Night

**I do not own InuYasha. Post Manga.**

Sango watched as Miroku sang their daughters to sleep. She smiled a sweet smile. She stood their, in the doorway leading to the twins' room, just watching and smiling. She loved to see Miroku being so sweet. She only stopped watching when she heard a cry coming from her infant son's room.

Sango turned her head to face the sound, and then she walked towards it. When she reached her wailing son, Sango picked him up and began to rock him. After a moment, as she calmed the tiny baby boy, she heard light footsteps behind her. Sango looked over her shoulder to see Miroku coming towards her with the same sweet smile she wore only moments ago. When Miroku reached her, he put his arms around her waist and hugged her. The infant in Sango's arms quieted, so she put him back down so he could sleep.

"Are the girls asleep?" Sango asked her husband.

"Yes," he replied, hugging his wife again, but tighter.

"Good; now let's go and let Hideki sleep too."

Miroku let go of Sango. Sango and Miroku turned to face the door to the tiny room, then they both left Hideki's room, Miroku with his hand around Sango' s waist. When the couple reached the center of the main room to their hut, they pecked a kiss on each other's lips.

"I love you, you know," Miroku said, looking lovingly into Sango's eyes.

"I know," she replied, hugging him tightly.

After a moment, still in the hug, Miroku said, "Sango?"

"Yes?" she replied, looking up at him, still with her arms around him.

"I have to perform an exorcism tomorrow."

"Okay. So? InuYasha will be helping you, right?"

"No, Kagome is ill, and he wants to stay with her."

"Well, it _is_ a small demon, right?"

"No, this will be dangerous." A few tears escaped Sango's eyes, and they broke their hug. "Don't cry, Sango. I'm sure I can handle it; I just thought I should be honest with you."

"I'm coming too," Sango decided. "We will have Kaede watch the kids."

Miroku sighed and said, "Fine."


	2. The Exorcism

InuGirl1991

The Exorcism

**Post mange. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

The next morning, Sango and Miroku dropped the kids off at Kaede's hut and left for the village that needed the exorcism. It was on village away, so the trip took three hours.

When they reached the little village, Sango and Miroku were bombarded by frightened villagers. They shouted things like, "Please, save us!" and "Please, defeat the demon!"

"We will try our best," Miroku said to the crowd.

"Please, show us where the demon was last seen," Sango said, also to the crowd.

"Of course," said one of the villagers.

After they started to walk with the villager, Sango and Miroku sensed a powerful demon. "Everyone, get out of here!" Miroku shouted.

"The demon is near," Sango said. Everyone gasped and ran into their homes.

"Fresh meat," said the demon, out of sight. Then the demon materialized in front of Sango and Miroku. This demon was large and had two cat ears on the top of its head.

"A humanoid cat demon!?" Miroku shouted in surprise.

"They are rare!" Sango said.

"My name is Nekoshi," said the demon.

"Nekoshi, why are you terrorizing this village?" Miroku asked sternly.

"Do I need a reason? I simply do it for my own enjoyment," Nekoshi replied, giving Sango a creepy smile.

Miroku noticed Nekoshi smiling at Sango and was about to lunge at Nekoshi, but before he could, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon. Nekoshi dodged it. Then the weapon came back, and Sango caught it. Nekoshi lunged for Sango. Miroku jumped in front of her but was pushed aside. Nekoshi then picked Sango up, off the ground, and jumped into the air, trying to take her to his home.

Miroku saw this and threw a sacred sutra at Nekoshi. The demon dropped Sango and screamed in pain. Miroku threw his staff at Nekoshi with another, more powerful, sutra attached to it. Nekoshi was dead. Miroku's staff fell to the ground near Sango, but Miroku just left it and ran to his unconscious wife. He took her in his arms and let his tears role down his cheeks.

"Sango, please, wake up!" he cried. Miroku kissed Sango's forehead.

Sango's eyes slowly began to open. "That was quite the fall," she quietly joked.

Miroku smiled, his eyes still filled with tears. "Are you okay, my love?" he asked.

"My leg hurts, but other than that, I'm fine," Sango replied.

Miroku looked down at Sango's legs. Her right leg, bellow her knee, was bleeding. "Sango, your leg has a huge gash in it!" he said.

"I am aware. Now shouldn't we get our pay and go?"

"After we wrap your leg and stop the bleeding." At this point the villagers cautiously came out of their huts. "Do any of you have a clean cloth?" Miroku asked the villagers.

One of the women went back into her hut and, later, came back out with a white piece of cloth. "Here you are," she said, handing Miroku the piece of fabric.

"Thank you," he said to the woman, taking the cloth. Sango winced as Miroku tied it around her cut. "Sorry, Sango."

After the cut was bandaged, Miroku lifted Sango up, into his arms, and, after he was given his pay, left for home.


	3. Arriving Home

InuGirl1991

Arriving Home

**Post manga. I don't own InuYasha.**

By the time Sango and Miroku reached Kaede's hut, Sango was riding piggy-back on Miroku. After they entered the hut, Miroku gently set Sango down on the floor.

"Sango, what happened to ye?" Kaede asked

"I fell," Sango replied simply.

"Kaede, where are the children?" Miroku asked.

"Hideki is over there," Kaede pointed to the infant on the other side of the room. "The girls are out in the village with Shippo. They _are _near-by though."

"Thank you so much for watching them, Kaede," Sango said appreciatively.

"I am glad to do it anytime, child."

Miroku walked over to the door of the hut and looked around for his daughters. Spotting them, he shouted, "Hitomi! Hiromi! It's time to go home!"

The young girls heard their father's voice and came running; Shippo fallowed. "Daddy! Daddy!" the girls yelled, jumping into Miroku's arms.

He picked them up, and said, "Hi, girls!"

Hiromi looked over Miroku's shoulder and saw Kaede treating Sango's wounded leg. "What happened to Mommy?" she asked.

Miroku turned to face Sango with the twins still in his arms. "Oh, she just fell, nothing to worry about."

Sango looked up at her family and smiled.

"Your wound should be fully healed soon," Kaede said as she finished bandaging Sango's leg.

"Thank you, Kaede," Sango replied.

"Of course, child."


	4. Visiting InuYasha and Kagome

InuGirl1991

Visiting InuYasha and Kagome

**I do not own InuYasha. Post Manga.**

"InuYasha! Shippo! Sango, Miroku, Hiromi, Hitomi, Kirara, and Hideki are hear!" Kagome shouted into her hut to her husband and adopted son.

Shippo came running, quickly and happily, while a sleepy InuYasha fallowed. "Why did they have to come so early?" InuYasha yawned.

"Why not?" Kagome replied.

"One: I'm tired. Two: You aren't fully recovered from your illness. You should be sleeping in a bit too."

"InuYasha, I feel fine."

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and the children reached the door. "Hi, guys! Kagome, how are you?" Miroku said.

"Hi, Miroku! I'm great!" Kagome said before a she coughed a little.

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku half joked.

"Uncle Doggy!" Hiromi and Hitomi shouted, running past there parents and Kagome, jumping onto InuYasha.

"Hey!" said a frustrated and tired InuYasha.

"Girls, leave InuYasha alone," Sango said to her daughters. Hideki was sleeping in her arms, but after the girls and InuYasha yelled, he began to wake up and squirm around in his mother's arms.

"Why don't you all come in?" Kagome said to the visiting family.

Sango and Miroku entered the little hut. "Thanks, Kagome."

"So, Sango, how is your leg today? That was quite the gash."

"Oh, it is much better, thank you."

After a short while, screams were heard from the villagers.

"Where is the one called 'Miroku'?" yelled a strong, demonic voice.

Both Sango and Miroku stood up and looked to the hut's door. "Sango, stay here with the children. I will go and face who ever is looking for me," Miroku said.

"But, Miroku, what if something happens?" Sango asked, worried.

Miroku kissed Sango, and said, "I will be fine. Don't worry, my love." With that, Miroku went out to face the one who called his name.

"I'd better go with him, just in case he needs some back-up," InuYasha said, going out to join Miroku.

Outside the hut, the demon told Miroku that he (Miroku) killed his (the demon's) brother, Nekoshi.

"Nekoshi was _your brother_?" Miroku shouted in surprise.

"Yes, and now, you must die! I must avenge him!" said the demon.

"Tetsuaiga!" InuYasha yelled from behind Miroku, running towards the demon with his sword in the air.

The demon just swatted InuYasha away.

"InuYasha, we need to get the demon away from the villagers!" Miroku yelled.

InuYasha agreed. The two lead the demon into The Forest of InuYasha.

"I do not with to fight _you,_ half-breed!" the demon shouted in anger.

"If only I still had my wind Tunnel!"

"You won't need it…WIND SCAR!" InuYasha swung his sword, performing the wind scar, killing the demon. "Feh, weakling."

"Thank you InuYasha."

"Don't mention it."

When InuYasha and Miroku got back to the hut, they were greeted by many hugs and kisses from their wives and children. "Were you hurt?" Sango asked Miroku.

"No, the fight went well."

"_Fight?_ _That _wasn't even _a fight_. He fell _dead_ after _one strike_!" InuYasha interjected.

"That is true."

"I love you, Miroku," Sango said, hugging her husband.

Miroku kissed the top of her head, saying, "I love you too."


End file.
